total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Happy Campers Part 1
Not So Happy Campers Part 1 is the first episode of Total Drama Island. It is also the first part of the Not So Happy Campers two part episode. Plot The episode starts off with Chris introducing himself as the host of Total Drama Island and greeting the audience from Camp Wawanakwa, which is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. He tells the viewers that twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at a summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days and the winning team will receive a reward. The losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the Campfire Ceremony, where the teammates with the lowest amount of votes will receive marshmallows, as a form of immunity. After the ceremony, the camper who was voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island forever. The numbers of the remaining campers will dwindle down each week with the last one achieving tabloid fame and winning a small fortune of $100,000 (which, according to Chris, will probably be blown in a week). All of the dramatic moments will be caught by the hundreds of cameras situated all over the island. He says that when the campers arrive, they may seem ticked off, due to them being told that they would be staying in a five star resort. Chris is then shown at the Dock of Shame and is ready to meet the first eleven campers. Beth is the first to arrive and she immediately rushes over to Chris and hugs him. Before Chris can get a word in, she states that he looks much shorter in person. Chris thanks her, unsure of what to say. DJ arrives next and comments about the camp being much different than the application form. Gwen arrives and informs Chris that she did not sign up for staying at the run-down camp. Chris smugly pulls out her contract and, with a grin on his face, informs her that she, in fact, did. Gwen grabs her contract from Chris and tears it up, though this proves to be ineffective, as he pulls out a copy and states that the great thing about lawyers is that they make many copies of documents. Frustrated, she declares that she will not be staying on the island. Chris responds by telling her that he hopes she can swim, as her ride has just left. She then angrily calls Chris a jerk as she watches her boat drive away on the lake. Geoff arrives on the boat dancing and partying and greets Chris enthusiastically, using the word "man" several times in the process, much to Gwen's irritation. She says "If they say 'man' one more time, I'm going to puke." Lindsay arrives next and catches attention of all of the boys, then tells Chris that he looks familiar and when he points out he's the show's host, Lindsay finally seems to know who he is. Heather is the next contestant to arrive, she looks very evil upon he rest of the cats mates who peer upon her in great anguish. She takes off her sunglasses and is immediately annoyed when she is greeted by a cheerful Beth. Duncan then joins the group and immediately starts getting confrontational, but Chris warns him that he is in contact with Duncan's parole officer, and that Duncan can be returned to juvenile detention any time if the show has any problems with him. Duncan, however, doesn't seem bothered by this statement. As Heather fumes over the conditions, Tyler arrives on water skis, but crashes into a rock which makes him fall over and slide across the water, only to get hit by another rock, only to send him flying over the dock and into the water and the splash soaks Heather, which she ends up complaining that it ruined her shoes. Harold arrives carrying a keyboard, and is initially surprised with the state of the camp, but is then excited with the conditions of the camp, saying they are "more favorable to his skills." Trent arrives next and mentions seeing Chris on a figure skating show. He also notices the run-down nature of the camp, and then notices Gwen and smiles at her, to Gwen's pleasure. Bridgette arrives carrying a surfboard and says she thought they were going to be on a beach. She seems to quickly get along well with many of the boys, including catching the eyes of Geoff. She almost hits a couple of campers with the surfboard before the next camper arrives. She also hits Tyler, knocking him off the dock and making another Heather-soaking splash again. Noah arrives next and asks if Chris got the memo he sent listing a number of his life-threatening allergies and Chris awkwardly replies that he's sure someone did. Noah then asks if this is where they're staying. Duncan pipes up, saying it's his mother's house. Noah then makes a snide comment about his piercings and Duncan threatens him by pulling his lip and asking if he wants one. Bored and kinda angry, Noah asks for his lip back. Leshawna arrives and talks confidently of winning, but reacts negatively to Harold saying that she's big and loud. Katie and Sadie arrive together and are excited that they will be staying at a summer camp.Ezekiel arrives next. His lack of knowledge with modern times comes to light when Chris asks him what is up and he responds by indicating a bird he sees above him. Chris then counsels him saying that, considering Ezekiel was homeschooled and didn't get out much, he should try to stay quiet and avoid getting voted off early in the game. Cody arrives next and notes that the ladies have already arrived. He is then shushed when he goes to say something to Leshawna. Eva arrives next, showing her annoyance and lack of interest in her surroundings, she already hates everyone and everything there. Owen arrives and shouts happily that he is incredibly psyched to be there, as he grabs Chris and gives him a bear hug. Courtney arrives and as Owen greets her, Justin arrives and all of the female campers stare at him with awe evident in almost all of their faces including Owen because his good looks. Chris mentions to Justin that the only reason he is in on the show for his looks. Justin confirms that he is okay with that. Then Owen and Justin have their first interaction with Owen asking Justin about his jeans. Izzy arrives, but trips and hits the dock face first and falls into the lake. Courtney pulls Izzy out of the water, but Izzy doesn't seem bothered by the accident at all, and starts quickly asking questions about what they will be doing at the camp. With that, Chris gets the campers to go to one end of the dock for a group picture. He gets ready to take the picture, but then he battery dies, so they have to wait for him to replace that battery. He takes the picture again, but the lens cap is still on. He takes the picture again, but they lost the roll of film. They wait for him to get another roll of film and Leshawna sasses "Come on man my face is starting to freeze." And Chris finally gets ready to take the picture, Unfortunately, the dock collapses under the campers just as the picture is taken and he gets a very ugly and stupid picture of all the campers drowning and dying. Chris tells the campers to dry off and meet him at the campfire pit in ten minutes. At the campfire pit, Chris tells the campers the person who is the last one left in the competition wins one hundred thousand dollars. As for sleeping arrangements, Chris says that each team gets one cabin, and that the guys sleep on one side and the girls sleep on the other. Chris proceeds to split the campers into two teams. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah form the Screaming Gophers, and Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold form the Killer Bass. Katie and Sadie vehemently object to being on separate teams, but their pleas to be united are ignored. Chris mentions that the campers will be sharing their thoughts in a video diary taped in the outhouse and this is followed by Gwen saying in the confessional that her experience on the show sucks so far. Lindsay is shown confused as to where the camera is in the outhouse, while looking in the wrong direction. A loon is shown to be putting lipstick on. Harold is then complaining about the camp and the next confessional shows Duncan giving him a swirly. and Owen lets out the first of many farts, making the flies buzz even louder in the confessional. Chris goes on to say that the Gophers are in the east cabin and the Bass members are in the west cabin. As the female Gophers unpacks their side of the cabin, Heather complaints about the bunk beds as it is "a little summer-camp." Gwen sarcastically calls Heather "genius" as she enters the cabin, which can be a twist for their ongoing conflict later in the series. Cody enters the girl's cabin and comments on Gwen of being so smart, to which she points out that Cody is supposed to be on the boys' side, causing Cody to grin and Gwen kicks him out. Chris also points out that there is a communal bathroom building for everyone to use, to which Lindsay gets confused and thinks Chris says "communion" and says "But I'm not Catholic." Chris says "Not communion, communal." Gwen says "It means we shower together ... Idiot." Then Lindsay SCREAMS really really loins and everybody is annoyed by her. Chris then gives everyone thirty minutes to unpack before meeting him back at the main lodge. Suddenly, the campers hear a shriek from the Gopher girls' cabin. Inside, they find Lindsay standing on chair, the source of alarm being a large cockroach crawling around the floor. The cockroach crawls towards DJ, who shrieks in fear and jumps onto one of the bunk beds, crushing it, to which Gwen responds "that was my bed." Several campers try unsuccessfully to crush it, until Duncan slices it in half with an axe. Tyler then impresses Lindsay by bragging that he could have done the same, despite having done absolutely nothing to help. Then, Lindsay screams again because she sees the Bear outside. Everybody screams as the bear attacks them. He attacks Tyler and puts him in his mouth. Justin comes out, takes his shirt off, revealing his washboard abs which causes the bear to fall in love and out Tyler down and demerge back into the bushes again. Lindsay loves him for doing this. In the main lodge, they are introduced to Chef Hatchet gives his instructions as to how he will be serving meals on a daily basis, but later ignores some of the campers' requests and complaints in relation to the food. Chris arrives and says the first challenge starts in one hour. DJ assures Katie by saying he doesn't think that the first challenge will be so difficult, but the camera then pans to the contestants lined up on a very tall cliff, where DJ immediately changes his mind. Trivia *The order of the campers who arrived on the island is: Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, and Izzy. *The group picture that the campers pose in before the dock falls apart is actually used as the main promotional picture for the season. *In this episode, it is revealed that all of the campers are sixteen years old. *Katie and Sadie are the only campers who arrived on the same boat. *When Chris holds the magazines as he mentions the winner will receive "tabloid fame." the prototype designs of Leshawna (later recycled into Leshaniqua) and Duncan (later Cody and then an intern) are on the cover. *Tyler is the only camper to not arrive on the boat. Instead, he arrived on jet skis that were attached to the boat. *In the Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! episode page, it says the name of the episode is "The Not So Great Outdoors - Part 1." The same name was also used in Cake Entertainment flier. Category:Episodes